Lithium-based energy stores offer great application potential, since these usually have a high capacity. Secondary lithium and sulfur-based batteries, for example, are promising, for example, in terms of an application in at least partially electrically powered vehicles due to a high, potentially specific capacity of sulfur (1672 mAh/g) and lithium (3862 mAh/g).
A lithium-sulfur battery and a method for the manufacture thereof are known, for example, from the publication DE 699 06 814 T2. According to this publication, a highest possible volumetric density of the electroactive material is to be obtained in the cathode active layer. For this purpose, the electroactive sulfur-containing material is heated in one manufacturing step to a temperature above its melting point, and the melted electroactive sulfur-containing material is resolidified in order to obtain a cathode active layer having a high volumetric density.